The present invention relates to an orthogonal framework for building construction and in particular to a beam to column assembly comprised of a connection device and associated framework elements which permit a building to be erected and subsequently modified, added to, or dismantled swiftly using a minimum of interchangeable parts.
Space enclosure systems directed at rapid assembly of buildings of the orthogonal arrangement commonly take two forms: (1) assembly of load bearing panels, and (2) load bearing post and beam assemblies with infill panels, akin to properties of curtain wall construction in high-rise construction. The present invention pertains to this latter space enclosure type, i.e. posts and beams, especially of steel, for support of a variety of space enclosing means, especially infill panels of varying types and materials.
Within the post, beam and panel mode completely integrated systems of standardized parts to permit the manufacture of a minimum number of like elements which allow a maximum number of enclosure variations is problematic due to the need to integrate the modular measurement of the post and beam framework with the modular measurement of the panels.
A multitude of space enclosure systems exist which allow assembly of interconnecting parts to form a limited number of specific building types, shapes and sizes. Prior art systems include post and beam frameworks which are complete interconnecting systems but which require the integration of many assorted panel configurations of varying shapes, adding complexity to both the manufacturing task as well as in-situ assembly.
A multitude of connector assemblies have previously been proposed but none permits separate parallel beams to attach to posts, as in the present invention, such that beams can be added in any 90.degree. degree or 180.degree. degree direction for the support of both horizontal (floor, roof) and vertical (walls) infill means,, even after the initial or starter framework is assembled.
A comparison of FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, described in further detail later, identifies the major limitation to standardization and interchangeability of components (which has been called the "Great Problem of Standardization" by Heino Engel) as pertaining to building constructions of the post, beam and panel mode. That limitation is the conflict between center-to-center distance of structural elements, versus clear distance between structural elements, as seen in FIG. 1, and as shown resolved in FIG. 2.
Efficient manufacturing of space enclosure components is achieved when variations in dimension and shape are minimized. This optimization of size and shape is especially advantageous if the uniformity of the components does not limit the resulting size and shape of the desired end, i.e. a complete building unique to the intended use.
FIG. 1 shows in a most basic plan view that the common center-to-center alignment of posts 1 and beams 2 generates de facto a multitude of variations in the size and shape of panel elements that can be used with them. Horizontal (floor) panels 3 subdivided in three equal widths a necessarily create a different (wall) panel 4 subdivision width dimension b. In the configuration shown in FIG. 1 no equal subdivision of horizontal panels (generally floor or roof constructions) can equal any possible equal subdivision of vertical panels between posts (generally wall constructions). And when the distance between posts 2 is varied, e.g. to define two equal subdivisions a in spacing between beams 2 (at the right in FIG. 1) additional variations in equal subdivisions between posts is created as demonstrated by width c. Thus most common center-to-center post spacing creates a multitude of variations in widths of infill elements, which is not advantageous to the goal of efficient mass-production.
An alternative preferred beam arrangement face-to-face of the posts is disclosed in a most basic plan view in FIG. 2, wherein the space between posts measured from the faces of the posts results in infill panels of identical dimension a'. To achieve the inherent advantage of an equal number of widths for all infill panel elements, both horizontal and vertical, a double parallel beam arrangement is disclosed herein.